


One of a Kind

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gladiolus Amicitia mentioned, Implied Sexual Content, Iris Amicitia mentioned, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII mentioned, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY,MAR. I KNOW IT'S A BIT LATE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD BIRTHDAY, BRO.I want to give a huge thank my broJoshfor beta-reading the whole fanfic. I love you, dude. No romo, full platonico.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY,[MAR](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian). I KNOW IT'S A BIT LATE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD BIRTHDAY, BRO.
> 
> I want to give a huge thank my bro [Josh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron) for beta-reading the whole fanfic. I love you, dude. No romo, full platonico.

Prompto always had a feeling that he was different than the rest of the citizens in Insomnia. From time to time the boy would inspect other people's wrists to see if they also had a barcode like he did. However it seemed that for now he had been the only person in Insomnia. For that reason, in a city full of people, Prompto felt incredibly alone but the boy tried to think of himself as a one of a kind person. An original. After all, he was the only Prompto Argentum in Lucis.

His parents had told him that he had those symbols since he was born, that they always had been there. The blond believed in the 'since he was little' but not 'since he was born' theory that his parents told him. He wasn't that stupid. The blond knew that it wasn't an accidentally symmetric birthmark. However, that wasn't what really bothered him.

When Prompto was in 3rd grade, he noticed that he would get a strange fluttering feeling inside his stomach, not only when he was interacting with the girls that the blond liked but he had the same feeling for boys. It was strange but he couldn't say it was unpleasant. Prompto asked his mother about it and she called them 'butterflies' however ignored the part where he said it applied to both girls and boys. She either believed that her son was having a phase and that it would go away or that... It didn't matter who it really was, the 'butterflies' were still going to be there. He didn't get to know what his mom truly thought.

He tried to be as casual as possible around the people that gave him 'butterflies' and it worked for some time. Yet, it stressed him greatly because he had to learn how to not stutter when talking to them. Later on the feelings inside his stomach would disappear and he could start to breathe more easily again. Even though nobody had ever said what Prompto felt was bad, the boy himself felt 'wrong' somehow. Once again, he felt like he was alone.  
  
_Well, now I'm truly a one of a kind person in another area,_  thought Prompto trying to cheer himself up.

Through his teenage years, Prompto tried his absolute best to ignore any kind of romantic feeling that he would develop towards anyone. He didn't have time for that. Prompto knew he had to concentrate on his studies and finish high school with the best grades that he could manage since that Photography program at the College of Fine Arts in Insomnia was his greatest goal.

However, Prompto would be lying to himself, and those few people that knew about his 'secret'; that he didn't find his best friend attractive in more than a platonic way. Him and Noctis had shared some kisses on the cheek and lips but they didn't mean anything. They were either for saving Noctis from unwanted attention from their female classmates or dares given during parties. Neither of them minded but Prompto considered him as his family, as a brother that he never had, and both of them were satisfied with that kind of relationship; no strange fluttering in his stomach and Prompto couldn't feel any more happier than he already was.

Prompto believed that he was safe since he became better at ignoring feelings but it was a completely different story when he first met with Noctis' childhood friend.

He had heard of Ignis before; he even tried those amazing pastries that the future royal adviser and strategist made when Noctis brought some of them to school. If his best friend had had more of them, Prompto would have stuffed his face with five of them and moaned because the pastries were just that great.

When the day of meeting Ignis for the first time came, he was both nervous and excited. Prompto also knew that he was a goner - in a sense. The moment his eyes met with Ignis', the blond felt something that nobody managed to make him feel. A small spark in the area of his heart. Not the usual 'butterflies', but a spark. It was the nicest feeling that he had ever experienced and it scared him beyond the capability of describing it in words.

_This is it,_  thought Prompto as he said hello and introduced himself to older male. The blond smiled at Ignis and shook the hand he was offered. If he had only been a bit nervous before, it now took willpower to not shake from the nerves. _This is how I die. This man is going to be what will kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis was told from a young age that he was be the royal adviser and strategist for prince Noctis when he would be crowned the King of Lucis and that the things that he has been taught were extremely important. The boy never questioned his parents or uncle's decision and he was magnificent at the subjects that he was introduced to but he didn't want to believe that was it. He didn't want to think that was all to his life; to be. To be the future King's adviser, strategist, 'mom' (as Gladiolus or Noctis would sometime call him) and servant. It made him feel like life was just so dull and pointless.

 ** _You're going to die a tool,_**  whispered an untrusted voice within Ignis' mind for a moment. Already at the age of twelve he silently learned to despise his dark side without anyone being able to notice it.  
_I'm no tool._  
**_Prove it._**  
But he didn't know how. Ignis felt only one thing towards his life: cold numbness.

From his older teenage years to young adulthood, it was a bother for Ignis to take care of Noctis and his apartment. He didn't have to be a psychologist or psychiatrist to know how deep the prince's depression go. The piles of dirty laundry on the floor, the mountains of dishes in the sink or on the table and the untouched reports of the King's meetings that Ignis gave to him was evidence enough to see how badly Noctis was copping with his father's deteriorating health due to the crystal. It wasn't easier for Ignis or Gladio to accept the fact that the same fate was awaiting for their friend when Noctis' time of ruling came. Even when he tried to approach Noctis on the subject of the King's health, he would just lock himself in his room until Ignis left the apartment.

He felt incredibly useless in those moments. There was no doubt in his mind Noctis felt the same towards his father. Hopelessness was a horrible feeling when one has to accept the fact that they can't change certain chains of events.

A few months later however, Ignis noticed that there were less signs of depression. The apartment was still a mess but Ignis noticed some slight changes; signs of... 'trying'. There were some attempts made on the reports and he almost dared to smile at that sight. He could almost see the prince working on them and ten minutes later saying 'I give up'. Ignis knew that something between happened and it caught his interest.

Even when they actually managed to meet in the apartment before either of them left (Ignis for his own home, Noctis for the arcade), it was evident that the young prince seemed happier and he genuinely wanted answers as to who or what was lifting Noctis' spirits up.

It didn't take him too much time to convince the teen to open up because the prince himself seemed almost glad that he inquired about it. Finding out about this 'Prompto' was like a breath of fresh air. To find out that a new simple friendship at high school was enough to brighten the prince's mood was something. Listening to Noctis talk about this person made him made him a little happier as well. Suddenly, Ignis didn't feel so coldly numb anymore as he did before.

\---

"Oh, by the way, Iggy," said Noctis one evening when they both attempted to prepare something to eat. (In the end, it was Ignis who made dinner). "Prompto loved those pastries that you made a week ago. I swear tears ran down his face when he took the first bite."

They both chuckled at that. He knew that the recipe was still wrong and that, according to Noctis, he had a long way to go to figure it out, but to hear it made somebody cry was actually something.

"You don't say," Ignis smiled as he took a bite form the steak that 'they' made together.

 _I would actually love to meet this him in person some day._  thought the strategist wishfully. Little did Ignis know that his would come true very soon.

\---

"I'm home," Noctis announced loudly as he entered the apartment. The strategist could have sworn that he heard a second set of feet but there wasn't another announcement. _Gladio's rather quiet today,_  though the man as he left the kitchen to greet the prince.

"Welcome back, Your High-," he stopped as he reached the front door and saw the two boys.

 _Oh, no,_  thought Ignis as those bright blue eyes made contact his green ones. He believed Noctis to be joking when he said that Prompto was the epitome of sunshine. Indeed, the boy looked like sunshine, _Oh, no._

"-ness," He tried his best keep composure together. "I thought Gladio was coming with you today."

"Him and Iris decided to visit their mom today," said the prince, giving a pat on Ignis' shoulder. "Smells amazing as always, Specs."

When Noctis moved past him, Ignis offered a hand towards the blond. For the first time in many years, he felt nervous; he even dared to think that he felt something in his chest. A small spark. Ignis never paid too much attention to people or cliche things like romance but right now the indescribable feeling was there and he didn't know how to get rid of it or if it was possible to ignore it.

_He's going to be the person who delivers me to the other side._

Even though, Ignis knew his mind was being irrational at the moment and exaggerating the situation, the strategist was closer to the truth than he wanted to believe... Or so did Fate think.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ignis, I have a favor to ask," Prompto said to the older man as he sat down next to him on the edge of the Haven. The protective runes etched into the huge bolder were the only source of light besides the dying embers of the campfire. Since the world was engulfed by darkness, not even the stars shone anymore.

Noctis and Gladiolus decided to resolve their old pains and mistakes in the tent. Both had great regrets and wanted to right them before the big event.

The strategist turned his head towards his companion with a 'Hmm', asking him to continue what he was about to say when the blond's longer than usual pause was noticed.

"Promise me that you won't die in Insomnia."

Both knew Ignis couldn't make this promise. Their lives for the past ten years had been nothing but life or death situations, and they had accepted the fact that either of them could die at any given moment. Yet they managed to survived for ten years and now they had hoped to see the sun rise again, to have daylight, to see the stars in the night sky again. Well... only Prompto could see those things.

"We both have to accept the fact that Noct..." Prompto bit his lip as he felt a tear fall down his cheek. The younger man took a deep breath and tried to continue, even when his voice started cracking. "We have to accept that Noct is going back to Insomnia to die and that we can't do anything about that," the blond took the other's hand into his and gave it squeeze, "but I don't want to lose another important person in my life on the way."

"So, promise me, Iggy, that whatever happens there, you don't die on me," whispered Prompto, resting his forehead on Ignis' shoulder.

"Only if you promise to do the same," whispered the strategist as he cupped Prompto's face with his free hand and placed a kiss in the younger man's hair. Even though he had been blind for years now, he could 'see' the bags that had formed under the other's eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead clearly as if it was daytime.

Prompto didn't wait for a moment to give the strategist an answer in words. He kissed Ignis on the lips like he had done many times before when they made crucial promises to each other.

When they promised to stay alive the first year after Noctis disappeared into the crystal and confessed their attraction to each other, they promised during the third year to work together while healing from severe wounds in the same hunter camp, when Prompto and Ignis unofficially - since there was nobody that had the power to make it official, declared that they would stay by each other's sides until the Great Six would decide to call one of them to the afterlife. After every difficult fight against daemons, against each other, when they made love and especially when they bit admitted they were scared for each other.

"You're one of a kind and I want to see your handsome face again when the sun rises for the first time after ten years," Prompto whispered against his husband's lips.

"I'll be waiting for you at that moment then," Ignis whispered in response as he kissed Prompto again before they both left for the tent.

Many years ago, both men feared they would be the end of each other. However, only during the endless nights did they realize that they were what kept the other alive and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
